Sesshoumaru and Aurelei's sons hiddin powers
by Nikki Shinoda
Summary: Sesshoumaru finds his true love and they have a son named Yaokari, Yaokari has a hiddin power he doesn't know until his mom and Kagome are kidnapped by his best friend Hiei, read it to find out what happens next


One day a demon named Sesshoumaru was walking with his loyal servant named Jaku.   
  
Sesshoumaru has a half brother named Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru thinks that Inuyasha is a   
  
disgrace to the family since Inuyasha is only half demon. Sesshoumaru only likes his human   
  
friend Rin. He met Rin when he was badly injured in a fight with inuyasha. Rin's parents were   
  
slottered by Kouga's wolves. Jaku hates it when Sesshoumaru smiles at him and Jaku will ask   
  
Sesshoumaru to be mad at him. While Sesshoumaru is walking he finds a trail of blood.   
  
Sesshoumaru decides to follow it not knowing what would be bleeding so much and what had  
  
happened. Sesshoumaru finally sees something or someone laying in pain. Although Sesshoumaru  
  
hates humans he has found a soft spot for this woman. He uses the tenseiga to revive her. When  
  
she wakes up she finds herself in Sesshoumaru's lap. " What is your name " asked Sesshoumaru,  
  
" My name is Aurelei " said the woman. " Aurelei " Sesshoumaru whispered to himself. Aurelei  
  
traviled with Sesshoumaru for months. They didn't relize it, but over that time they were growing   
  
very close. Aurelei was starting to love Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru was starting to love Aurelei,  
  
but they never showed it, untill one day an evil demon tried to take Aurelei, and Sesshoumaru was  
  
afraid that Aurelei was going to get hurt, or worse. Sesshoumaru destroyed the demon and saved Aurelei.  
  
****  
  
After Aurelei saw how scared Sesshoumaru got when the demon took her she decided to tell Sesshoumaru  
  
how she felt about him. "Sesshoumaru" said Aurelei, Sesshoumaru turns around " What" he said.  
  
There was a long silence. "Sesshoumaru" Aurelei said agian, He looks into her eyes " What is wrong"   
  
" Sesshoumaru I love you" Aurelei said looking at the ground. Sesshoumaru was stumped by her words.  
  
" I love you to Aurelei " he said looking into her eyes. Aurelei ran to Sesshoumaru and hugged him.Sesshoumaru hugged her back. Aurelei started to cry. Sesshoumaru had never felt this way about anyone before. He was actually in love for the first time. Aurelei and Sesshoumaru were soo happy. Jaku saw them holding hands," Master Sesshoumaru, why are u holding that humans hand" asked Jaku. " I love this human"  
  
****  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Jaku with pure eyes. Jaku was so astonished that he didn't say anything for the rest  
  
of the week. Rin wondered what was going on so she asked Jaku was was going on between Sesshoumaru and  
  
Aurelei. " They are in love " Jaku said, Rin was so excited that she ran up and hugged Sesshoumaru and Aurelei.  
  
****  
  
The next day Sesshoumaru finds Inuyasha, but says nothing! Inuyasha knew that there was somthing up, so he  
  
decided to follow them. Sesshoumaru sees Inuyasha following, " Why do you keep following us" asked Sesshoumaru,  
  
****  
  
" Why did you try to fight a while ago " Inuyasha said while seeing Sesshoumaru holding hands with Aurelei.   
  
" Who are you " Inuyasha asked Aurelei. " My name is Aurelei " she answered. " I don't have any desire to fight you"Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha was amazed. " Are you two in love or somthing " asked Inuyasha  
  
" Yes, I love Aurelei " and " And I love Sesshoumaru " they said together. " What could you see in him to actually love him " Inuyasha said. They all looked at Aurelei " I love him for who he is and I will always love him, I don't care if he is demon "Aurelei said. Sesshoumaru hugged Aurelei tightly. " I will always love you also Aurelei " said Sesshoumaru  
  
" Inuyasha, where are you " they heard someone calling, It was Kagome. Inuyasha blushed as Kagome ran to him.  
  
" Who is that Inuyasha " Sesshoumaru asked. " This is my friend Kagome" he answered. " I am just your friend " Kagome said," I thought that you loved me " Kagome said with tears in her eyes. " I do " Inuyasha said. " It looks like we all love someone " said Sesshoumaru. Kagome and Inuyasha decided to go and continue their search for the Shikon no tama. So Sesshomaru and Aurelei went on their way.   
  
****  
  
" Are you human " Sesshoumaru asked Aurelei. " No, I am demon" she said Sesshoumaru was astonished of what she said. " Are you mad at me for not being human " Aurelei asked " No, I wasn't sure if you was or not " said  
  
Sesshoumaru. " Remember I love you for who you are " He said. Aurelei looked at the dark woods strangly. " What is it " Sesshoumaru asked. " There is someone out there " she said. Sesshoumaru went to go look and left Aurelei by herself.  
  
****  
  
When Sesshoumaru returned, he saw Aurelei seriously injured. Once agian he healed her wounds. Two weeks went by and Aurelei was still unconcious. Finally she woke up. She was in a cave with food, she looked around for Sesshoumaru, but he was nowhere to be found. She went outside of the cave. " Sesshoumaru were are you " she said with tears comming to her eyes.  
  
****  
  
" Hey, your finally awake " she heard a voice say. It was Sesshoumaru with some more medicine! Aurelei was so happy she ran to Sesshoumaru and kissed him. Sesshoumaru was very happy that Arurelei was awake. For the first time ever he cryed. This was a very special moment for them both. " Promise me that we will always be together " said Aurelei " I promise, nothing or no one will ever come between us " he said. " Are we going to be a family now " asked Rin. There was no reply, they just started walking. Rin was sad that they didn't answer her.   
  
****  
  
When night fell, Sesshoumaru and Aurelei took a walk through the woods. " Would you like to be a family " Sesshoumaru asked. Aurelei was shocked that he had asked her that. Aurelei took a while to think about it. " Yes, if that is what you want Sesshoumaru " She said. They were very happy that they loved each other very much. They went back to the cave where Rin and Jaku were. " Yes, we will be family " they said. Rin was so happy that she when she had jumped, she had hit her head on the cave roof. They all laughed, except Jaku. He thought that Sesshoumaru was leaving him out. " Jaku " Sesshoumaru said. " What Sesshoumaru- Sama " he said. " This family won't be complete without you"he said. Jaku had never been so happy in his life. " So are you going to be part of it " he asked waiting patiently for the answer. " Yes " Jaku yelled.  
  
****  
  
A couple weeks after that Sesshoumaru and Aurelei had a pup, he is a Youka. His name is Yaokari. Sesshoumaru loved his son very much. They spent alot of their time teaching Yaokari to fight just like his dad, but better then him.  
  
****  
  
Now Yaokari was 16 years old. He was walking through the forest when he heard his mom screem. Yaokari ran back to the house, and his mom was gone. He couldn't find her anywhere, and his dad was out for food. Yaokari smelled the scent of her, and ran after it.  
  
****  
  
Sesshoumaru got back to the house and looked around for his family, he couldn't find anyone there. Then he found blood. Sesshoumaru was afraid that something had happend to his family, so he went on the search as well. Sesshoumaru caught the scent of Yaokari, and ran faster. " Yaokari Stop " he yelled. Yaokari stoped and saw Sesshoumaru. " Someone took mom " Yaokari said. " Come on we must not let them get away with Aurelei. Sesshoumaru saw a small bodie ahead of him. It was Rin! She was bleeding very badly. " Sesshoumaru-sama " she wispered, she was barly breathing. Her heart was slowing down. She was dieing. Sesshoumaru wasn't going to let her. She was 24 but still not able to protect herself. Sesshoumaru felt guilty for not being there for her. Yaokari was left to take care of Rin. Sesshoumaru went on to find Aurelei. He traveled to days, until he came upon a cave with Aurelei's scent.  
  
****  
  
He went in ready for a fight. The scent of Aurelei was getting stronger. The tensity of the air was umbelievable, but that still didn't stop him. Sesshoumaru saw a light ahead. He kept on walking, his heart was pounding faster, and faster. Then he reached the light. There was Aurelei laying all curled up in a corner near the fire. She looked scared, and that made Sesshoumaru mad. Sesshoumaru was   
  
getting ready to get her when a young looking boy around 15 came out of nowhere. He had on black clothes, and he had black hair, and on his forhead he had a band. He offered some food to Aurelei, but she didn't move. Sesshoumaru walked out from where he was hidding, and into the light. The boy saw him and drew his sword. " Who are you " the boy asked. " I am Sesshoumaru, and I have come for Aurelei, and who are you" Sesshoumaru asked. " I am Hiei " he said, putting his sword away. " I will only let you have her if you can defeat me " Hiei yelled.  
  
****  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at Hiei, and Hiei glared back. Sesshoumaru didn't want to fight the boy, but he knew he had to for Aureleis sake.  
  
They walked out, Hiei carring Aurelei, into a clear field. Sesshoumaru stared at Aurelei underneath a tree. " Lets start, no rules " Hiei yelled.  
  
Hiei drew his sword once agian. " Draw your sword Sesshoumaru " Hiei said. " No, I won't need it " Sesshoumaru said back. " Have it your way "  
  
he said. And at an instant the were fighting. Sesshoumaru had underestimated Hiei, and was forced to draw his sword. " You cannot defeat me "  
  
****  
  
Hiei yelled. Sesshoumaru was having a hard time keeping up with him. Hiei threw a slash, and before Sesshoumaru could dodge it he was bleeding.  
  
****  
  
Sesshoumaru was starting to worry. Then a cloud coverd the sky, and a gleam of light beneath the tree where Aurelei was. Something was happening to her! Then Sesshoumaru remembered that she was a demon also. Aurelei was more powerful than Hiei and Sesshoumaru were. They were  
  
amazed at her power. Hiei put his sword up and ran towards her. He picked her up and dissapeared. Sesshoumaru was madder then ever. " Hiei get back here and fight me " Sesshoumaru yelled as loud as he could. He couldn't smell Aurelei's scent or her power. She was to far away.  
  
****  
  
Sesshoumaru fell down to his knees and started to cry. He was wounded and hurt badly, and his wife was tookin agian. Sesshoumaru went   
  
back to the house. Rin was doing much better, and was walking just fine. " Sesshoumaru-sama your hurt " she said. Sesshoumaru looked at his arm.  
  
****  
  
" Dad where is mom " Yaokari asked. " A guy named Hiei took her " Sesshoumaru said. Yaokari was quiet. " Did he have a band on his head " Yaokari   
  
asked. " Yes he did " Sesshoumaru said surprised. " How did you know " Sesshoumaru asked suspiciously. " I used to play with him all the time"  
  
Yaokari answered. " Do you know where he lives " Sesshoumaru asked. " Yeah " Yaokari said " Lets go find your mom " Sesshoumaru said. ::Ding Dong::  
  
****  
  
Some one was at the door. It was Inuyasha! " Someone took Kagome " he yelled. " His name is Hiei, he took Aurelei also " Sesshoumaru said. " We must get them back " Inuyasha said. Then they all went out the door leaving Rin and Jaku behind. They went through the forest and saw a little cabin. And the scents of Aurelei and Kagome were filling the air. They snuck up to the window and looked in. There was Hiei, along with the girls.  
  
****  
  
They busted the door down. Hiei turned around. " Hey yaokari " Hiei said and smiled. " Can I do anything for you " he asked. " Yes, we want the girls back"  
  
Yaokari said. " Why do you want them anyways " Inuyasha said. " I am ulocking their secret powers " Hiei said. " What secret powers " Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
" You saw part of it a while ago when we were fighting " Hiei answerd. They were all quiet. " We challenge you to a rematch " They said. " Alright, so it will  
  
be Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Yaokari, vs. Me, Aurelei, and Kagome. Lets go to the field. Hiei said proudly. They walked to the field. The guys didn't want  
  
to hurt the girls, all they wanted to do was get their revenge on Hiei for taking the girls, and hurting Rin. They reached the Field. " Okay boys, power up as  
  
much as you can, because you know you can't beat me. They all drew their swords. The sky grew black, and thunder rolled over the land. Hiei walked over   
  
to the girls and whispered something to them. Aurelei's eyes turned red and it looked as if she had blood all over her face. Kagome had her bow and her  
  
aarows ready. While this was happening Hiei releashed an unbelievable power. They guys were starting to worry, but they were going to risk their lives  
  
to save the girls. A flash of light, and at an instance the battle began. Inuyasha had to fight Kagome, Sesshoumaru had to fight Aurelei, and Yaokari got  
  
Hiei. The battle was fierce. They were all fighting for the ones they loved. The battle wasn't turning out to good. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were pined to  
  
the ground by the girls, but Yaokari was still up. Then Yaokari saw his dad and Inuyasha getting ready to be killed, but he also had to deal with Hiei. Yaokari  
  
was stuck between his dad and Inuyasha's lives, and his own. Hiei saw that Yaokari was focused on his friends more then their fight, so Hiei took it as an   
  
advantage. He took his sword and got Yaokari on his left arm. Yaokari was so mad. He started focusing on his anger more then anything. Hiei was starting to  
  
get scared. " Forget them, go after Yaokari " Hiei comanded. Yaokari's power was out of control, his power was rising. Hiei had no choice but to unleash all  
  
his energy, but no matter what, he knew he couldn't win. All he had tried to do was help the girls be able to protect themselves, he did not see his best friend  
  
turning on him, and getting ready to kill him. And suddenly Yaokari had been able to control his anger. He looked at Hiei and the others. Their eyes were wide   
  
open. Alot of blood was spread in this battle. " I thought I was helping you out by getting them to be able to protect themselves " Hiei said. " You should have  
  
told us that you just wanted to help instead of hurting Rin, and taking the girls " Sesshoumaru said. " I will never do that agian, and you Yaokari. Your powers  
  
are unbelievable. Can you all forgive me. " Hiei said. The girls were returning to normal. " Yes, we forgive you, just don't ever do it agian, or it will be your life "  
  
Inuyasha said. " We made a great team " Yaokari yelled. " What happened to you guys " the girls asked in confusion. " Nothing " all the guys said at the same time.  
  
****  
  
They all went back to Sesshoumaru, Aurelei, Yaokari, and Hiei's house. The girls were still very confused. When they got in the house, they had a dinner ready for  
  
them. They all ate and had fun.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
I hope you all liked my fanfic. It is my first so be nice. It doesn't really have a title to it yet, but I am not finished yet lol, there will be more. Well Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
